It is commonplace to utilize either ten-key pads, N-key pads, or programmable touch screens for passengers to enter calls to their desired destination floors. Traditionally, call entry panels have been located on the walls of the lobby area. More recently, call entry devices have been housed in kiosks.
Call entry systems known to the art require wiring to receive power for communication of the desired destination or other call data, as well as to receive programming instructions for altering a touch screen, when such is the case. In some buildings, particularly those that have elegant architectural and/or historical features, the modernization or retrofitting to provide a wired call entry kiosk may be difficult or impossible without compromising the aesthetics of the building. A wired call entry kiosk may interfere with other aspects of architectural designs. It is likely that installation labor costs would exceed the cost of the equipment itself.
It is known that destination dispatching of elevators can be very effective in smoothing passenger traffic flow, particularly during certain peak traffic. It might be desirable to utilize destination call entry dispatching during peak periods or to augment basic dispatching during some peak periods. Flexibility of this sort is not available with wired-in call entry kiosks or other call entry panels.